Ash's Quilava
| prevonum=155| evo1num=156| epnum=EP141| epname=Good 'Quil Hunting| evolution=1| firstevoep=DP182 | firstevoname=An Old Family Blend! | firststagename=Cyndaquil| secondstagename=Quilava| numeps1=507| current=At Professor Oak's Laboratory | enva1=Kayzie Rogers| java1=Yūji Ueda| enva2=Bill Rogers| java2=Yūji Ueda| }} Ash's Quilava (Japanese: サトシのマグマラシ Satoshi's Magmarashi) was the third that in the Johto region, and his sixteenth overall. History Original series Quilava first appeared as a in Good 'Quil Hunting. On the way to Azalea Town, Ash heard from a Trainer named Koji that the forest he and his friends were traveling through was populated with Cyndaquil. Ash decided to search for one, but he was separated from his friends and chased into a cave by . While running through the cave Ash found Cyndaquil. The two of them were attacked by Team Rocket's mecha, but Cyndaquil unleashed a powerful Flamethrower to defeat it. The mecha began to explode, so Ash threw a Poké Ball to catch Cyndaquil in an effort to protect it from the blast. Cyndaquil was successfully caught, even though Ash hadn't really intended to do so. Koji then reappeared and challenged Ash to a battle for ownership of Cyndaquil. Even though and told Ash that Cyndaquil was rightfully his and he didn't have to battle for it, Ash accepted the challenge. Cyndaquil, despite having a disadvantage, was able to use its speed and Tackle attack to defeat Koji's Sandslash. Koji then decided to try to steal Cyndaquil anyway in a net, only to get badly burned when the Pokémon used a Flamethrower at him. In Gettin' The Bugs Out!, Ash used Cyndaquil as his first Pokémon in his Azalea Gym Battle, going up against Bugsy's . Although Misty thought Cyndaquil was a good choice, it was tired and its flame wasn't ignited. After using its agility to dodge Spinarak's , Bugsy had Spinarak used String Shot on the whole field, getting Cyndaquil's feet stuck. Ash tried to get Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower, but it didn't work, with Ash noticing that it must take time for Cyndaquil to warm up. Spinarak then hit Cyndaquil with , just as it was about to hit Cyndaquil with another one, Ash recalled Cyndaquil back and chose . Later it went up against Bugsy's last and most powerful Pokémon, his . Cyndaquil was still unable to light its flame, and used , which was easily dodged by its agility. Scyther then used , and Cyndaquil finally became able to use its flames and launched Flamethrower, destroying all the clones. Despite this the real Scyther used like a fan to block Flamethrower. It then hit Cyndaquil with . After realizing normal attacks wouldn't work, Ash came up with an idea. Scyther prepared to use Fury Cutter but Cyndaquil used Flamethrower. Bugsy called it a bad idea and used Swords Dance, but Ash then had Cyndaquil jump instead and use Flamethrower directly above Scyther as the Swords Dance fan wouldn't work. It then finished Scyther off with Tackle, winning Ash the battle and earning him the . Cyndaquil's sluggish battle skills were overcome in Hot Matches!, where it was outclassed by Miki's . Ash trained with Cyndaquil, raising its attack and speed, and it also learned how to ignite the flames on its back at will whilst fending off wild . In a rematch, Cyndaquil took down Skarmory with Flamethrower. In A Goldenrod Opportunity, Cyndaquil easily took down Whitney's first two Pokémon. However, Whitney's Miltank proved far too powerful and knocked out Cyndaquil with a trio of s. In the rematch, it lost to Miltank again, but managed to tire it out so that Pikachu could finish the battle. Against Morty in From Ghost to Ghost, it defeated Morty's with Tackle, since Gastly was still vulnerable to physical attacks from 's . Later, Cyndaquil was stuck battling against after it used . It managed to strike with Swift and counter with a Smokescreen, but Haunter plucked Cyndaquil from the safety of the smoke and used . It then tossed it to the ground, eliminating it from the battle. It took part in Ash's Olivine Gym Battle in Nerves of Steelix! when Cyndaquil took down Jasmine's powerful . Steelix used to block Flamethrower, and a series of s and s to attack Cyndaquil. However, Cyndaquil managed to hide in the holes dug by Steelix and took it down with an inferno fed by a sustained Flamethrower, winning Ash the battle and earning him the . Cyndaquil was used in Ash's gym battle against Pryce in Nice Pryce, Baby! where it battled and defeated but was easily beaten by 's , whom it had rescued from its icy tomb in the previous episode. Ash used Cyndaquil in a battle against Satchel in You're a Star, Larvitar! where it battled his but was defeated with . This loss along with Satchel's comments made Ash consider evolving Cyndaquil but this didn't happen. Cyndaquil helped Ash get through the screening processes of the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!, and was entered in battle against Jackson at Misty's recommendation, in order to counter his powerful . However it didn't get to fight Meganium, losing to Jackson's 's and combination. Ash left Cyndaquil along with the rest of his Johto team at Professor Oak's Laboratory when he wanted to start his journey fresh in the Hoenn region. During Showdown at the Oak Corral, Cyndaquil was seen relaxing on the ground near 's laboratory building. Cassidy stepped on Cyndaquil while she was approaching the building's window and Butch sprayed it with a fire extinguisher. Cyndaquil was not badly harmed and later helped defeat the two Team Rocket members using a Flamethrower attack commanded by Professor Oak. It reappeared in The Right Place and the Right Mime, where it greeted Ash's Torkoal. Ash called Cyndaquil back into his party for the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. It was separated from Ash along with , Bayleef, , and when Team Rocket attempted to steal them. While trying to find and reunite with Ash, Cyndaquil was attacked by one of Team Rocket's mechas. In the battle against Team Rocket Cyndaquil demonstrated that it had learned the move during its time at the lab. Despite its new attack, Cyndaquil was having trouble defeating the robot. Cyndaquil then evolved into and used its new Eruption attack to destroy their mecha. In the following episode, Quilava was the second Pokémon Ash used to battle Nando in the first round of the Lily of the Valley Conference after . Quilava went up against Nando's powerful , and during the battle it was revealed that it had learned Aerial Ace. When Quilava's Aerial Ace and Armaldo's hit each other, Armaldo went down first. Quilava smiled to itself but then fainted, thus both Pokémon were knocked out. Quilava was reunited with Ash in The Dream Continues!, where it and the rest of Ash's Pokémon posed for a group photo with their Trainer. Personality and characteristics Personality-wise, Cyndaquil was the "baby" of Ash's group. It started off very weak and lazy, and was easily tired out. In battles, it usually had to wait for the flame on its back to ignite before using any attacks, though its excellent reflexes usually made up for it. After training with Ash in Hot Matches!, Cyndaquil was able to ignite at will. Its evolution into Quilava marked a significant spike in its maturity and skill level. Quilava's personality was completely revamped as it became calm, serious, and stoic. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Quilava Eruption|1=Quilava Aerial Ace|2=Cyndaquil Flame Wheel|3=Cyndaquil Flamethrower}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Eruption|1=Aerial Ace|2=Flame Wheel as a Cyndaquil|3=Flamethrower as a Cyndaquil}}|image2=Ash Cyndaquil mod 5}}|0=SmokeScreen|1=Agility|2=Swift|3=Tackle|4=Quick Attack}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Smokescreen|1=Agility|2=Swift|3=Tackle|4=Quick Attack}} as a Cyndaquil}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash's Quilava appears as a Cyndaquil in The Murkrows' Plot. In the movie adaptations Cyndaquil appeared in . Moves used Trivia * Quilava, as a Cyndaquil, took the longest to evolve out of any Pokémon in the anime, having been a Cyndaquil for 507 episodes, longer than a decade. However, it took slightly less than a decade for the dub, due to the fact that its introduction episode aired dubbed 338 days after the original, while its evolution episode aired dubbed only 149 days after the original. Quilava took the record from Brock's Steelix, which spent between 403 and 446 episodes as an . Of Ash's Pokémon only, the old record was held by , which spent 198 episodes as a . * Quilava learned all of its moves in pairs, excluding . * Quilava is Ash's only Fire starter to not evolve in the region it was caught. Related articles * Quilava Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Ash and Pikachu characters de:Ashs Igelavar es:Quilava de Ash fr:Feurisson de Sacha it:Quilava di Ash ja:サトシのマグマラシ zh:小智的火岩鼠